


이슬 - Dew

by DancerInTheRain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Parent AU, Single Dad AU, ill add tags as i go on, kind of fluff, maybe smut later but idk, not a lot of angst bc i SUCK at angst, oh dear what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheRain/pseuds/DancerInTheRain
Summary: Mingyu claims that he has caught 0 feelings for the brown haired broke college student. His daughter however, would suggest otherwise.





	이슬 - Dew

Mingyu raised his right hand in an effort to silence his two friends, lips pursing into a “shh”. Seokmin and Minghao simultaneously raised their eyebrows in curiosity and a little bit of fear (at Seokmin’s end, definitely not Minghao’s). They heard loud footsteps of some sort coming from the floor above them, accompanied by something sounding like manicured nails trailing across the newly polished hardwood floor. 

“Ready, set, stampede!”

That was all it took for the pair to come bounding down the stairs, making Seokmin clap in glee and Minghao’s eyes widen. 

Standing at the foot of the staircase, looking victorious and proud in their matching bonnets were… 

“Iseul!” Seokmin yelled as he picked the little girl up and swung her around playfully, emitting loud giggles from the almost-two year old. 

“A dog!” Minghao almost leaped off the ground as he made a beeline towards the huge German Shepard that was donning a pink hat and a wide grin. “You never told me you adopted a dog!”

“And you told me that Iseul was asleep and too tired to see her uncle Seokmin!”

Mingyu shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, unable to contain the pleased smile dancing across his lips. “Guess I was just careless.”

Seokmin and Iseul hummed happily in response, and Minghao was still on his knees petting the biggest canine he had ever seen. 

“Her name is Bulldozer, by the way,” Mingyu plopped himself down next to Minghao, and Seokmin followed suit, still bouncing Iseul on his hip. “The princess of the house wanted me to name her something that sounded badass and cool, so I chose Bulldozer.” 

“Out of all names, you chose Bulldozer. I should have known.”

“Yeah gyu,” Seokmin shook his head in mock-disappointment. “I assumed you would have had better taste in dog names.”

“Bool-dogger!” The little girl screamed. The oldest of the three was the quickest to react, smiling brightly and pulling her into a big hug as the other two smiled fondly.

“Mingyu, you really should have told me that she was awake. Why did you lie to me, you d-i-c-k?” Seokmin squinted his eyes as he held Iseul tighter in his loving cuddle. Mingyu shrugged. 

“Yeah, and you really should have told me that you were going to get a dog. I have spare dog food at home, you a-s-s-h-o-l-e.” Mingyu shrugged again. 

“Why do you guys keep spelling out curse words? It’s not like she can repeat them anyway. She can’t even say ‘hello’ properly, let alone ‘asshole’.” He scrunched his nose up as he looked into Iseul’s big eyes filled with happiness. 

“Ash-hool,” Iseul mumbled to herself. 

“Okay so maybe she can repeat them,” he scratched the back of his head nervously as his friends side-eyed him good-naturedly. “I just wanted to surprise you guys, that’s all!” 

And the trio talked and talked for hours on end about things that mattered and things that didn’t, the little girl almost falling asleep and drooling all over Seokmin’s shoulder. 

“How are you, by the way,” Minghao spoke in a volume barely louder than a whisper as he stroked Bulldozer’s back absentmindedly. “After that ungrateful b-i-t-c-h left you to take care of a one year-old girl all by yourself.” Mingyu’s gaze dropped onto the grey carpet they were sitting on and sighed loudly, almost waking Iseul up. 

“C’mon hao, it wasn’t-” 

The sound of the doorbell screamed into their ears, making Iseul blink and squint and rub at her eyes in tiredness. Mingyu jumped up and jogged to the door, very surprised to see a person dressed in all black standing at his doorstep. 

“Can I...help you?” He cocked his head in curiosity. 

“Uh yeah, um. Do you have any sugar that I can borrow? Because I know you have enough, seeing that sweet ass of yours.” The voice from under the mask drawled out, sounding very lethargic and bored, and Mingyu tried to smile. But his eyes were screaming “confused!” at the stranger with the calming voice on his patio. 

“You’re dressed as a robber, and you just rang my doorbell. Seems kind of out of character but I’m grateful.” He crossed his arms. “Is there anything that you want to steal from me? Just tell me and I’ll go inside and check if I have it.”

The guy sighed heavily. 

“I’m here to steal your heart.” 

Mingyu choked on his own spit. 

“Cut, cut, cut!” A voice emerged from out of his strawberry bush, holding a makeshift megaphone made out of rolled newspapers. “Dude, if you’re going to suck at playing “scissors paper stone”, you have to put your heart and soul into this punishment bro! I’m so disappointed smh.” 

“Did you just say ‘smh’ in real life?” 

“That’s really weird, Soonyoung.” 

Two other people stepped out of Mingyu’s much loved raspberry bushes, rolling their eyes and tutting at his fun neighbour. 

“Hello...hyung…” He managed to splutter out in between coughs. 

“Hi Gyu! Do you happen to have any sugar? We actually need a little,” Soonyoung showed off his perfect teeth as he jogged up to them and clapped a hand on the ‘robber’s’ back, who just took off his mask in response. 

“We’re planning to bake the biggest cake Seoul has ever seen. We need at least twenty...eight kilograms of sugar, if you have that much. If not, any amount is appreciated. We actually—oh yeah! Btw, those guys are Junhui and Jihoon—shut up, I’m not going to stop saying abbreviations out loud—and this ‘scarily handsome, polite-ass, great-ass who also has a great ass’ robber right here is my dear friend Jeon Wonwoo, who tragically lost a simple game of “scissors paper stone” with us.” The fluorescent-red haired boy barely paused to breathe as he spoke. Mingyu found his ramblings very interesting to listen to. 

“Ah, sugar? Yeah, I just my shipment of twenty seven kilograms of sugar yesterday, actually! It’s not enough to bake your whole cake, I’m afraid, but I’ll give you what I can!” Mingyu chuckled at his own sarcastic humour, but stopped and coughed into his fist once he saw the excited glint in Soonyoung’s eyes. “Hyung, I’m kidding. I don’t have that much sugar. But, I might have a kilogram or two somewhere in here...I’ll ask Iseul to grab it for me, if you’d like.” The older nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Seokmin-ah, could you ask Iseul to grab the sugar from the pantry? Soonyoung hyung is here and he needs it!” Seeing his girl run out of his friend’s arms and into the kitchen, he turned around and was face-to-face with Wonwoo. 

Mingyu took a quick glance at his entire body, looking at him properly for the first time. He wasn’t “Song Joong Ki” beautiful, but he was an item. His chocolate brown eyes drew the younger boy in with ease, Mingyu’s fingers itching to run through this wonderful stranger’s equally brown hair. 

Words and phrases ran through his mind, and he was trying to figure out what to say. 

_**You’re really wonderful to look at!** That kinda sounds too straight-forward. **Thank you for existing.** Wow, that makes me sound like a whole creep. **You look thirsty, do you want to come into my house and we can make out till our mouths are totally dry!** It would be the quickest restraining order ever filed. Besides, I’m not the type to go around kissing hot strangers, despite how gorgeous they look in this two in the afternoon sun. I have to think of something nice to say to him before this gets awkward!_

“You know, you really look like one of my exes!” 

That’s what Mingyu went with. 

Wonwoo’s face, that was previously laced with boredom, turned into one that seemed very, very uncomfortable. “Um, thank you?”

“Don’t worry!” Mingyu held his hands up in defence. “My exes were really hot!” 

Well, fuck his entire love life. Who needs love anyway?

“Gyu, are you talking about Kang Seulgi?” Soonyoung interjected, and Mingyu just bowed his head and nodded faintly. “Hm! Yeah actually, I do see the resemblance. This is so weird! What a coincidence!” 

The youngest crossed his fingers and prayed that Iseul would hurry up and bring the sugar out. 

CRASH!

Crying. 

“UM,” Mingyu practically yelled out at the four older boys as he turned his head back. It was kind of like a horror movie specially tailored for parents, his girl sprawled on the ground, surrounded by all the sugar she spilled. “I DON’T HAVE ANY MORE SUGAR, I’M SORRY!” He screamed out in a panicked manner, slamming the door on their shocked faces and running straight to Iseul. He’s a hundred percent sure he’d never run that fast in his life. 

The little girl was belly down on the floor, bawling her eyes out. _I’m so glad I decided to change the sugar container from glass to plastic,_ Mingyu mentally sighed. “Iseul-ah, are you alright, my princess?” His eyes immediately went to meet Seokmin’s, who was looking as shell-shocked as he was. 

“What the h-e-l-l happened?” 

“I...I...She was just like,” The brunette gulped. “She wanted to get it herself, and so I let her go! And then, bam! She was on the floor crying!” 

Mingyu stared down at her lying her head on his lap, little tears forming at the corners of her eyes and being blinked down her smooth cheek, and he whistled Bulldozer over. “You have to be more careful in the future, princess,” he leaned down to kiss her head. “Could you guys help me clean the sugar up?” The two immediately jumped to their feet and saluted him, before walking to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. 

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, only the sound of Iseul’s quiet murmurs in her sleep and the sound of the broom against the wooden floor danced into their ears.  
——-—  
“You still haven’t told us about her yet,” Minghao sighed once he got tired of sweeping, and left Seokmin to painstakingly pick up each sugar crystal that fell into the cracks on the ground. “It’s been five months, Gyu. You ready to open up about it?” 

Mingyu dropped his head and toyed with a loose string at the sleeve or his sweater. “The guy outside was cute,” he tried to steer the conversation away. 

“Yes, we know you found him cute. You were ogling him the whole time, even when Soonyoung hyung was staring straight at you and speaking to you.” Seokmin plopped himself down next to the two and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Yes Seokmin, we all know that you would rather stare at Soonyoung hyung straight in the eyes than look at anyone else.”

“Not my point.” 

“Okay okay, we’re digressing.”

“Wow, digressing kinda sounds like digesting, or disgusting. Don’t you think, Seok?” 

“Oh my gosh, yeah it kinda does! That’s so weird a—”

“Guys!” Minghao near-yelled, almost waking Iseul up. “Seriously, Mingyu. Do you want to talk about what happened with you and? Or are we just going to leave it hanging in the air?” 

Mingyu sucked in a tentative breath. “I honestly don’t think I’m ready right now.” He closed his eyes, expecting his friends to either throw a hissy fit or pressurise him till the information he tried so hard to hide from everyone popped right out. 

But to his surprise, all Minghao did was shrug his shoulders and Seokmin just patted him once on the back. “That’s cool, dude,” Minghao shot him a lopsided smile. “We don’t wanna pressurise you, but if you ever feel like you needa talk to anyone about anything, remember we’re right here for you.” 

The tallest smiled a little, a faint tinge of pink running across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. “Thanks guys, you’re the best.” 

He stared out the window, looking at the house opposite his. The four older boys were playing with a ball, one was throwing it up in the air and smacking it back onto the ground, causing the rest to laugh out loud with glee. Wonwoo was doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. Mingyu could almost feel a certain energy being emitted by him, even though he was so far away. It felt like Wonwoo was covering something up.

He didn’t want to think about it. 

It felt really weird. 

“Yo dude, stop staring at the guy. It’s gonna be awkward if he sees you,” Seokmin chuckled to himself and swatted Mingyu’s arm. “If you’re so enchanted by him, just go across the street and talk to him. No biggie, right?” 

And for a moment, Mingyu considered it. 

“That’ll be kinda weird and random, don’t you think?” He shrugged and continued to stroke Iseul’s hair fondly. 

Nah, I won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH SHITTY CONTENT BUT THIS TIME ITS PARENT SVT AYYYYYY pls tell me what yall think and whether i should continue it and ❤️❤️❤️❤️ thank you for all your support on My Family, a Biography !! im actually working on the next chapter so watch out my dudes


End file.
